1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric connector including a housing composed of an electrically insulating material, and a plurality of electric terminals composed of an electrically conductive material and housed in the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional electric connector 70. The electric connector 70 includes a box-shaped housing 71 composed of an electrically insulating material, and a plurality of electric terminals 72 composed of an electrically conductive material. In order to prevent moisture from penetrating a gap formed between the housing 71 and the electric terminals 72, ultraviolet-curing resin 74 is filled entirely over a bottom 73 of the housing 71.
For instance, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-305065 has suggested a water-proof connector including rubber-like elastic material sealing a gap formed between wires connected to connector terminals, and holes through which the connector terminals are inserted, formed through a housing.
In the conventional electric connector 70 illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, since the ultraviolet-curing resin 74 used for fixing the electric terminals 72 is filled in the housing 71 so as to entirely cover the bottom 73 of the housing 71 therewith, it is necessary to prepare a lot of the ultraviolet-curing resin 74 in manufacturing the electric connector 70.
When ultraviolet rays are irradiated to the ultraviolet-curing resin 74 filled on the bottom 73 during the steps of manufacturing the electric connector 70, it is difficult for the ultraviolet rays to reach at a periphery of the bottom 73, that is, a boundary between the bottom 73 and a sidewall 75 of the housing 71, resulting in that the ultraviolet-curing resin 74 existing around the boundary is insufficiently cured.
In order to prevent the ultraviolet-curing resin 74 from being insufficiently cured, it is necessary for the ultraviolet-curing resin 74 to absorb ultraviolet rays in an increased amount. Accordingly, it is necessary to prepare a high-powered ultraviolet ray lamp, and it is also necessary for the lamp to irradiate ultraviolet rays in a long period of time, resulting in deterioration in a yield of manufacturing the electric connector 70.
In the water-proof connector suggested in the above-mentioned Publication, since the rubber-like elastic material, which corresponds to the ultraviolet-curing resin 74 in the electric connector 70, is filled in a gap formed between the wire connected to the connector terminal, and the through-hole through which the connector terminal is inserted and which is formed through the housing, a relatively small amount of the rubber-like elastic material is used. However, fluidic rubber has to be filled into each of the connector terminals through a dispenser with the result of complexity in manufacturing steps.